Through It All
by Leanbh-Dorchadas
Summary: Henry and Vicki come to an understanding about their feelings for each other...Fun ensues!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a little scene that popped into my head...

"Anyways, the necklace was definitely taken by your cousin, I have the photographs here." Vicki was on the phone to a client when Henry walked in. she nodded at him, acknowledging his presence, then turned her full attention back to the client. "Yes, I understand, Mrs. Hughes. It certainly is a difficult situation. If you need anything further, don't hesitate to give me a call… Alright, thank you very much… Goodbye." She hung up.

"Hey…" Henry walked over to her desk and sat sideways on it.

"Hey yourself. What brings you to this side of town?" She leaned back and put her feet up on the desk. It had been a long day, and she was tired.

"What usually brings me to this side of town?" he raised and eyebrow and half-smiled at her, wondering what sort of witty parry she could think of this time.

"Hmmm…I don't know. The park? It's pretty nice at night…Or the Chinese a couple blocks over? Oh no…wait…you wouldn't really like that…" She grinned back at him, wondering what sort of line he'd come up with this time.

"Neither…" Suddenly he was behind her, his hand gently pulling her hair back behind her ear then two fingers tracing the line of her jaw, down her neck, his light touch moving to her collarbone then down…

She grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Ah…I see – looking for takeout of a different kind." It had almost hurt to stop him – her body longed to allow him to take her and do whatever he wanted with her, to finally let go and hand control over to him, to give in to her desire for him. But then her brain took over and reminded her of exactly why she shouldn't do that.

He sighed and took a step back; giving her the space she thought she needed. Why did she fight it? He could smell and sense her want, her need, for him, but something always stopped her. He thought he knew why she did it - she didn't trust him not to leave her. Why she had such a fear of abandonment he could only guess, but the fear was so strong within her that she forbade herself any bonds that were too strong, prevented anyone from getting too close…

"Vicki, you should know by now you're not just a meal to me…"

"Aren't I?" He couldn't read her tone; it was somewhere between sarcasm and sincerity, but which she had meant it to be was a mystery.

"Of course not! I've told you before – you're a part of me now. I don't take that lightly, but I don't think you understand what it means…"

"I don't?" Once again her expression and tone were inscrutable. Henry was now pacing the office, wondering how he was going to get through to her.

"No, you don't. Every time we come close you pull away from me. I don't know why, but you're terrified of letting me in…"

"It's…complicated, Henry. Can't we just leave things the way they are?" She didn't want to talk about this, not now…probably not ever…

"Why should we? Why, when it could be so much better? Somehow you can't see that. Why can't you trust me?"

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Henry, I…I can't, ok? I can't talk about that. It's not important. It's completely irrelevant. In fact, this conversation is now over." She got up, intending to storm out into the night, hoping he would be gone before she returned. This time, though, he was going to get answers from her. He wasn't going to let her run from him any more. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him, holding her tight in his arms.

"You're not going anywhere 'til I get answers. You can't keep doing this to yourself…to me…"

"Let go of me, Henry!" She was enraged – how dare he force her to explain herself to him? How could he make her go over how horrible it had been for her and her mother when her father had left? How could he stand there promising her he'd never leave when she knew that just wasn't possible? She struggled with him, hitting him, screaming at him to let go, anything to get away. He held her fast, encircled in his strong arms. He understood there would be anger – her fear would try to protect her from being pushed to admit it. He didn't know how long they stood like that, but after a time her anger faded and she stilled in his arms. Her shoulders began to shake and he felt a spot on the front of his shirt dampen. She buried her head in his chest, too upset to feel ashamed or herself.

"Why can't you understand? You think we'd be happy together, that we'd be together forever. You think you'd never leave. But I know you would – you wouldn't be able to stay with me. How could you? People's relationships fall apart every day, over nothing! But you would be stuck with a blind, helpless woman, leading me around like a guide dog, caring for me like an invalid. I don't want that! And I'll grow old, you won't love me anymore – you'll just go find yourself some pretty little thing and then you'll go. Just like he did." She sobbed uncontrollably after the little outburst. She no longer felt anger toward him, she was tired and upset.

"Like who did?" He understood now, it must have been her father.

"My dad…He left my mom and me alone…we never heard from him, he didn't even say goodbye –one day he was just gone. Like you would, like anyone would." He still held her, no longer her captor, but a rock to steady her. Eventually the tears subsided, and she allowed herself some comfort from the embrace. She felt safe there, with him, protected, even. He had taken abuse from her, listened to her cry it all out, and never let go of her. She realised that he wasn't holding her tight anymore, but instead was cradling her in his arms, gently stroking her hair with one hand. Why was he still here? She looked up into his eyes, took in his tender expression, the way she seemed to be able to see into his soul. Why would someone like him want her?

He knew she was ready to listen now, that she would hear him out and understand.

"Vicki, I would never presume to lead you around like a guide dog. I know you better than that – you never would be helpless. I have seen many people I care about grow old and it has never made me care for them any less. I don't know why your father left you and your mother, but I know that I can swear to you that I would never leave your side, never, unless you wanted me to go…" At that he broke their eye contact and looked out the window. He knew it wouldn't be easy for her; he would have to feed, and there may be jealousy…

Unless she wanted him to go? She tossed the phrase around in her mind, wondering what he meant by it...she knew he was an integral part of her life now, she needed him around. Why would she ever want him to leave? She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Was she seriously going to do this?

Slowly, she moved her arms out and around him, returning his embrace. His gaze returned to her and their eyes met, a new understanding reached between them. Something had changed, a wall had been knocked down, the barrier that prevented her from letting go was gone. This time, when he leaned in to kiss her, she met him in the middle, and they lost themselves in the moment. When dawn threatened at the horizon he left her, but Vicki knew he would return. He would always come back to her; nothing would prevent him from being with her – not anger, not sadness, not fear. All these and more, she understood now, he would face with her, holding her steady through it all.

A/N: I'm not sure if this warrants continuing, but if anyone would like it I'll do it! Let me know...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this one took so long, I sort of ran out of inspiration for it. This is just a short one, but I thought it was cute, a nice light follow-on.

xXxXxXx

"Ok, well I'm heading home for the night, Vicki. Vicki? Hellooo?!" Coreen was looking directly at the blonde, who was staring off into space and completely unaware of her young assistant's presence. Coreen chuckled to herself; Vicki had filled her in on **_some_** of the details of the night before and had regretted it instantly because ever since, Coreen had been stealing sly glances at her friend, smiling knowingly. "Henry." Coreen said the name quietly, and Vicki jerked to attention.

"Hmm?" She looked up at the gothette with a confused look on her face.

"Ha! I knew that would get you! I'm leaving for the night. Gotta let you get ready for you-know-who coming!" Coreen gave her the same knowing smile she had been doing all day and, before Vicki had the chance to reprimand her she skipped out of the office.

Vicki got up from her desk and stretched.

"_Hmm…maybe I should make a little effort? I'll have a shower, at least. It's been a long day…"_

So she showered, and, upon emerging from the bathroom she decided that she should probably wear something else.

"_No sense showering then putting back on dirty clothes…"_

She decided on dark, tight jeans, a black, figure-hugging shirt and black boots and put on a little makeup. She reasoned there was no harm in wearing something a little less casual than usual – it made her feel good. The makeup she couldn't justify to herself, but she did it anyway.

xXxXxXx

An hour after sunset Henry arrived to find her asleep on the couch, her blonde locks free from the usual ponytail. He smiled, noticing she had gone to a little trouble to look good for him. He couldn't understand why women felt the need to dress up and paint themselves; especially someone as naturally stunning as Vicki. He always thought that a woman was most beautiful when she was relaxed and at her ease, letting her natural radiance shine through. Not that he didn't appreciate the view now, though. He watched her sleeping for a few minutes then decided to wake her. He walked over to the couch and sat beside her. Taking her hand he kissed her knuckles gently. She stirred slightly, but didn't wake. He moved his attentions to the palm of her hand and then down to her wrist. This got her attention and she jumped, wide awake.

"Oh…Henry…Hey…"

"Good evening, Vicki. I see you were resting up for my arrival. Did you have something energetic in mind?" He raised an eyebrow and half-smiled at her.

"Yeah, actually…" She looked at him as seductively as she could manage, and as she trailed her hand lazily up his arm then onto his chest, watched him struggle for a response.

"And what was that idea?"

She rubbed his chest, and licked her lips as she felt his taut muscles under her touch. Suddenly, she pushed him backwards.

"I thought you might like to take me for a night-time stroll." She sprang up from her seat and began searching for her jacket and handbag, while Henry stood, trying to compose himself.

"If that would please m'lady I would be delighted to accompany her." He bowed, and grinned boyishly at her when he rose once more.

"Great. Well take thy super vampire sight and cast thine eyes around my office in search of my…" She tried to think of a regal-sounding word for purse, but none came to her. "purse."

"Ah, my lady sends me on a quest to prove my worthiness. I graciously accept. Fear not, oh fair one, for I shall search high and low 'til thy treasure is recovered." He bowed once more and Vicki laughed at their little play. Henry sped around the office and found it moments later under her desk. He brought it to her and stood before her before offering it to her with a flourish.

"Thanks!" She smiled, expecting him to be finished.

"If the object of mine affections is pleased, could I be so brazen as to request a token of her appreciation?" He regarded her with as serious an expression as he could muster, and took her hand in his.

"What kind of token?"

"Perhaps her handkerchief, as a keepsake? That I may remember her through the long hours when I am apart from her."

Vicki didn't have a hanky, and Henry knew it, but she rummaged through her bag anyway. Maybe she'd have one of those cloths that she used to clean her glasses...

"Good sir, thou shalt have to accept my most sincere apologies. It seem…eth that my purse holds no such treasure."

"Then perhaps, a kiss?"

"Well, if that's the usual reward…"

She wasted no time in giving her brave knight his requested gift.

xXxXxXx

A/N: Ok, sorry it was so short but I'll try to add more soon. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! This one is taking a back seat to my other story, so apologies for the lack of updates...

xXxXxXx

Vicki hadn't seen Henry in three nights, ever since he had come to see her and they had…gotten better acquainted. She had wondered at the absence but didn't want to come across as needy or anything and so didn't, as she had the strange urge to, call him every five minutes to see where he was.

Coreen and Vicki were working late on a case involving some money loan that hadn't been repaid on time. They were following the electronic 'paper trail' and were both staring at the screen on Coreen's computer. As such, they didn't notice the man leaning against the door of the office watching them. He had been standing there for a good five minutes, hands in the pockets of his black trousers and a smile playing at his lips as he watched.

"You know, you two would be hopeless if a serial killer were to just walk in…" He moved further into the room and sat on the edge of the desk.

"Hi." Vicki tried her best to imbue her voice with as much nonchalance as she could, desperately trying to ignore the knot in her stomach that had formed when she saw him.

Coreen found herself looking from Vicki to Henry and back again, and her eyes widened at the look they were sharing; it was as if there was no-one, nothing else around. Suddenly, she felt rather uncomfortable and, grabbing her things as she went, she sidled out of the office.

"So…how've you been?" she tried to sound like she wasn't fishing for information, but his soft chuckle told her he knew exactly what she was doing.

"I have been incredibly busy. You?" He wasn't going to make this easy for her straight away – in truth he had spent the last few nights frantically inking out the last few chapters of his current project. He had wanted to clear his schedule to spend some time with her. But he wanted to have a _**little **_play before he filled her in.

"Me? Oh…the usual…" Why wouldn't he tell her? Why did she care? She hated feeling like that about him, but she couldn't help it…

"Hm." He moved away from the desk and sat down on the couch. She stayed put, standing behind the desk.

"So what brings you down here?"

"Just thought I'd see how you were doing…"

"Ok…well you've found that out. Anything else I can help you with?"

He decided to put her out of her misery. If he didn't tell her now she would get angry, and he certainly didn't want that.

"Yes, actually. I've spent the past few days clearing my schedule and making some…arrangements."

She said nothing, just raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"I thought it might be nice to take a little break."

_**What?**_ He had come over to tell her he was going on vacation? _**That **_was all he had come here for…great…

He noticed her stance change slightly, and the slight twitch of her jaw muscle. Enough cryptic hints.

"And I was hoping you would come with me?" He looked up at her, the hope evident in his expression. Her expression, on the other hand, was unreadable. She was taken completely by surprise; she had been getting herself all riled up and now…well, she had just deflated.

"A break?"

"I've rented a little cottage outside the city for two nights. It will be very peaceful, and there are a few activities I think you might enjoy. Will you come?"

"Yes…" The word just came out, straight away, no thought required. A patented Henry Fitzroy women-go-weak-at-the-knees smile appeared on his face and he stood and walked over to her, taking her in his arms and embracing her.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow night – I'll pick you up as soon as I can after dusk."

Vicki rested her head on his chest and breathed in the scent that was Henry.

"What should I bring?"

"Whatever you would usually bring on a short trip. There won't be any need for dressing up…I'd better leave you to it; you might have some of your own loose ends to tie up before we go."

She nodded, still wrapped in his arms. He pulled away from her, and placed a short, warm kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry I didn't call. I wanted it to be a surprise."

She smiled at him, understanding. How could she have thought he would mess her around?

"I'll see you tomorrow night, then."

They shared a meaningful look, then he was gone.

Vicki stood, watching the door for a minute, then went into her room and began frantically sorting through her wardrobe. She couldn't trust Henry not to spring something else on her, and she wanted to be prepared for anything he might come up with.

xXxXxXx

A/N: Right…not much going on there, but that part sort-of needed to go in so the next bit could happen. Who hasn't always wanted to go on a mini-break with a vampire?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews, I love hearing you guys are enjoying this. I'm really enjoying writing it. Also, thanks to Luinlothana for pointing out a little overlooking on my part. I hope the little extra bit fits. Enjoy!

xXxXxXx

Coreen arrived into the office the next morning, two coffees in a tray and a bag of fresh, warm doughnuts in hand. She had left Vicki and Henry well alone the night before; she had figured Henry would hear her if she had stayed to listen in and had, instead, concocted a plan to get Vicki to tell her what had happened. She smirked, proud of herself; she was learning from the PI how to get information. The main door of the office had been open, but Vicki was nowhere to be seen.

"Vicki?" Coreen's brows drew down.

A muffled shout from the next room which sounded something like 'in ere' had Coreen heading into Vicki's room. The scene of pure chaos that met her when she opened the door shocked her.

"What the hell happened in here?"

Vicki looked up from her suitcase at Coreen, her expression as guilty as if she had been caught at a B&E.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Vicki made to leave the room but Coreen wouldn't budge.

"What are you up to?" Coreen grinned slyly at her boss.

"Nothing. Is that coffee?" Vicki looked down at the tray with the two cups sitting in it, then back up at Coreen.

"Yes. What's all this?" Something dawned on Coreen and her face lit up at the prospect.

"This is about last night, isn't it? He's bringing you somewhere!"

"What…No…I was…spring cleaning."

"Not gonna buy it. Dish. Now. Or no doughnuts."

Vicki took on the air of one defeated.

Coreen squealed.

Vicki hoped they were the best doughnuts _**ever**_.

xXxXxXx

Henry arrived an hour after dusk. Coreen had begged, pleaded, sulked and complimented her way into being allowed to 'see them off'. So, when Henry arrived into the office and was pounced upon by the young brunette, he was truly surprised.

"Coreen…You are crushing me to some extent…" She released him from her tight hold and giggled.

"Where are you two going? Tell me, c'mon, I won't tell a soul…"

"I'm afraid if I told you, I'd have to kill you…" He looked at her menacingly, but she didn't even flinch.

"You couldn't – you wouldn't have time to dump my body!" She grinned at him, eliciting an amused smile back from Henry.

Just then, Vicki emerged from her room, a very small suitcase in tow.

"Are we going, or are we just gonna camp out in the office?" She couldn't look at Coreen for fear that she'd be next on the list for a hug; having spent the day with the gothette she was all hugged out already.

"Of course. May I take your bag?" Henry offered his hand, but all he got in return was a scowl.

"Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't manage a little bag!"

"Indoor voice, Vicki!" Coreen chided, and got a sarcastic smile in return.

"Yes, mother. See you soon…" She allowed Coreen to hug her one last time and they headed out to Henry's car. As soon as they were both in, he started it up and headed west.

xXxXxXx

Henry gently woke Vicki, who had fallen asleep on the half-hour journey. The only lights were the headlights shining on a wooden cabin and the light of the stars and the moon.

"We here?"

"Yes, we're here. But if your question is have we arrived at our destination, the answer is also yes."

"Huh?"

"Well, technically speaking, we're always 'here', 'here' just changes depending on…Never mind, I think you're a bit tired for technicalities." He smiled, noticing her wrinkled nose and confused expression. "Let's go inside."

Vicki collected her suitcase from the trunk of the car and Henry picked up three bags. He led her to the front door and went in first, to turn on the lights for her.

When she entered she was overwhelmed by how nice the place was. They entered into a large room which housed two large couches, a dining table, and a kitchen area. The furniture just screamed homely and comfortable. He dropped two of the bags in the kitchen area and then brought her down a corridor showing her where the bathroom was and then the bedroom. She left her case and he left the last of his bags, a small suitcase not unlike Vicki's, in the bedroom before heading back out to the living area.

"What do you think?" He asked, as he began unpacking food from the two bags in the kitchen.

"It's lovely…Really lovely…" She replied quietly, as she moved to the glass doors that she assumed opened onto some kind of porch. She couldn't see anything outside without some lights on, but she was looking forward to check it out the next day.

"So…what do we do tonight?"

He appeared behind her in a heartbeat, his hands resting gently on her hips.

"Tonight, you relax." He kissed the side of her neck and, just as quickly as he had appeared, he was gone back to the kitchen.

"Are you cooking?" Vicki looked questioningly at the vampire, who had just finished rummaging through one of the cupboards and was now holding a frying pan.

"Yes."

"What…like, blood pancakes or something?"

"No, Victoria, not like, blood pancakes. Something for you to eat."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Hold up...you cook? Real food?"

Henry put down the rather large knife he had begun chopping onions with and looked up at her, half-smiling.

"Why does that shock you?"

"I don't know...maybe because even when you were alive you wouldn't have cooked for yourself!"

"And?" Henry looked rather amused by her confusion.

"And...I don't know, how do you know it's ok to eat? I mean, if you tasted it it certainly wouldn't be to your liking..."

He laughed outright at this.

"Well, no, it wouldn't. I don't taste it, though. My sense of smell is enough to tell me if I'm doing it right; I do smell 'real' food all the time, you know."

"So I shouldn't be worried?" She didn't look like she entirely believed him.

"No, you shouldn't - worrying is bad for you." He flashed her a grin then returned to the chopping.

An hour later she was made to sit at the table, and was ceremoniously presented with a delicious smelling dish and a glass of white wine. She eyed the plate warily for a moment. She hadn't a clue what it was, except that it was served with pasta, but the smell was making her mouth water so, throwing caution to the wind, she just tucked in.

"What is this?"

"It's chicken in an Italian sauce. You like?" He looked pleased with himself, but she didn't have the heart to try to take the smug grin off his face – it was delicious. The sauce was great too. Damn - he really could cook.

"Yeah, it's amazing. I'm sorry I ever doubted your culinary skills. And your nose! What's in the sauce?"

"That, I'm afraid, is someone's mother's secret recipe. I promised I wouldn't tell…"

"Ooh, mysterious!" She said playfully then got back to devouring the meal. Dessert, once she had finished, was a slice of chocolate cake.

They sat together on one of the couches in an amicable silence after her dinner. Vicki yawned, breaking said silence.

"So…" Vicki began, "Will you be…uh…coming to bed with me?"

She had noticed there was only one bedroom, and was confused when, after she asked, he chuckled.

"Why? Do you want me to?"

"Well…If you don't you'll wake me at dawn…" She did want him to, but she wasn't going to ask him to.

He looked amused.

"Well, now, that's a very good point, Vicki. I hope you're not too tired yet, though."

"Why's that?" Vicki asked, before yawning again.

"Why don't you come to bed and I'll show you."

Suddenly, she was wide awake.

xXxXxXx

A/N: Go Coreen! I just had to give her some time in this one – she rocks. As always, your thoughts are much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here it is: some more fun! Thanks so much for the reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter, too.

xXxXxXx

Vicki woke late the next evening and, even though Henry was basically dead to the world, she still felt compelled to be as quiet as possible as she got ready. After a nice, hot shower she got dressed and headed out to the kitchen, wondering if Henry had had the foresight to bring anything breakfast-ish. After finding the cupboards empty, she decided to peek into one of the bags.

"Bingo!" She thought aloud, on seeing a sliced loaf of bread and a small tub of butter.

Two slices of toast and a cup of coffee later, she decided to see what was outside the cabin. When she stepped out the glass door she was immediately surprised by the quiet; she was a woman accustomed to the bustle of the city and the silence was strange to her. She wandered around the immediate area, exploring the garden and taking a few minutes to watch some horses grazing close by in the adjacent field. It was coming close to sunset and she couldn't resist watching it. As poor as her sight was, she still wanted to see as much as she could of it. She settled herself on the front step of the wooden cabin and watched the colours change from deepest orange, to purple, to navy. As the light from the sun diminished, so too did her experience of the setting sun and, as it became too dark for her to feel safe, she went back inside.

"Good morning. Did you do some exploring?" Henry was up and waiting for her in the living room.

"Yeah. There were some horses next door, and I watched the sun set. The garden is really beautiful, too."

Henry smiled.

"Horses?"

"Yeah; one white and one grey. I watched them for a while - they really are amazing creatures."

"Why don't you show me? Put on some warm clothes and we'll find them."

She put on an extra jumper and a jacket over that, and she led the way, flashlight in hand, to where she had spotted the two animals earlier.

"Can you see them?" The dark prevented her from spotting them again, but she was sure that if they were there Henry would be able to see them, or at least hear them.

"Yes. Do you like horses, Vicki?"

"Well yeah! I mean, I had that phase – you know, nearly every girl has it, where I was obsessed. But I never got any lessons or anything. I got over it…" Her tone indicated she hadn't, entirely. "I suppose since you grew up in the era of actual horse-power as opposed to the car type, you have lots of experience."

Henry smiled.

"Yes, I did. I still ride, on rare occasions. I think you would look truly magnificent on a horse…what a shame you never learned…perhaps we should remedy that?"

Vicki looked terribly confused.

"But _**we**_ can't – you can't come out during the day, remember? Besides, we're on holiday!"

"Of course I remember, Victoria, but I meant now. Would you like to learn to ride?"

"I…what…now?"

"Yes, now."

"But how?"

She felt a weight placed carefully onto her head, helmet-shaped, by the feel of it, and she felt Henry adjusting something under her chin, then press something on the helmet itself. With that press of a button he turned on a high strength torch attached to the helmet itself.

"Well there's one problem solved. And as for the others…" Henry jumped over the fence and disappeared, returning a few minutes later leading the two horses, which were now fully tacked and ready to go.

"May I introduce Star and Cloud. Cloud, the grey one, will be yours, for the purpose of this lesson, and I will take Star." He grinned from ear to ear at the look on Vicki's face.

"I…I don't know what to say, Henry…" He was truly an amazing man…vampire…either or both – she didn't care. She was falling for him. Fast.

"Say hello to the ladies!" Henry teased and he chuckled as she did so.

He looped the reins of both horses around the fence and offered Vicki his hand to steady herself as she climbed over the fence. Not that she took it, though; she was still a capable, independent woman. She did, however, accept instruction as to how to get into the saddle, and a boost up. Independent she may be, but superwoman she was not. Henry leapt gallantly into his saddle and guided Star right up beside Cloud. They began to walk the horses slowly forward, Henry showing Vicki how to hold the reins, the right posture, and how to use her legs and the reins to make the horse turn properly. They moved up to a trot and Henry stayed as close as possible to Vicki, making sure she bobbed in rhythm with Cloud and, once he was sure Vicki was comfortable and safe, he moved a little away, letting her take control herself. She was grinning widely, truly enjoying herself. As he watched her, he confirmed his belief; she was, indeed, magnificent. It was obvious, too, that she was a natural.

When they had gone far enough he caught up with her and pulled back gently on the reins, bringing Cloud to a halt.

"So…what do you think?" Judging by her flushed cheeks and contented smile he already knew what her answer would be.

"This is amazing! I can't believe I never tried this before…Thank you so much, Henry!"

"You're welcome, Vicki. I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself. To tell the truth, I'm quite enjoying watching you – you look beautiful." He leaned toward her and they shared a slow, sweet kiss. When she pulled back from him, she was actually blushing from the intensity.

"Is it too soon to be able to race you back to the cabin?"

"A little. But once we get there we can run, if you like…" He laughed, glad that Vicki was so enthusiastic.

"Thought so…oh well!" She leaned a little toward him and whispered quietly, "You know, you look pretty damn hot right now…"

He sat up poker straight, striking a regal pose.

"Why thank you, m'lady. So...shall we?"

She grinned at him, reminded of the last time he had played the prince for her.

"Yes, we shall…" They headed back to the cabin at an easy pace.

xXxXxXx

Vicki entered the cabin alone; Henry had gone to tend the horses and had sent her ahead to get warmed up. She removed the helmet and shook her hair out – she didn't want to have hat-hair when Henry got back…Settling herself on the couch she thought about how much she was enjoying the little getaway. She decided to rest her eyes for a moment; she had gotten pretty worn out. When Henry came in the door she was already asleep, and he carried her to bed. She would need some rest after her 'lesson', and he was more than happy to just watch her sleep, content that he was finally allowed to love her completely, and that she was learning to allow herself to love him, too.

xXxXxXx

A/N: Has anyone else ever thought of Henry riding a horse? Very nice image…Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
